Yota
|Zdjęcie=Yota.png |Nienazwana=Nie |Kanji=ヨタ |Rōmaji=Yota |Inne nazwy= Studio Pierrot |Japoński=Mika Kanai |Gatunek=Człowiek |Płeć=Mężczyzna |Status=Nie żyje |Wzrost część 2=102 cm |Klan=Klan Yoty |Boruto=Nie |Anime=313 |Shippūden=Tak |Boruto anime=Nie |Występuje w=Anime }} był młodym dzieckiem pochodzącym z nieznanego klanu posiadającego niezwykłe zdolności pozwalające na manipulowanie pogodą. Przeszłość Yota urodził się w podróżującym klanie który potrafił manipulować pogodą i używali tych umiejętności by zarabiać na życie. Pięć lat przed rozpoczęciem serii, Yota zmarł z przyczyn naturalnych w młodym wieku z powodu zbyt słabego ciała, zaraz potem został wskrzeszony Orochimaru jako obiekt testowy w jego badaniach na technice Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei. Wysłany do Konohagakure na rozkaz Orochimaru, Yota spotkał Chōjiego Akimichi, Shikamaru Nara, i Ino Yamanaka kiedy przybyli szukać zestawu kunai Chōjiego, które po rzuceniu przybiły Yote do drzewa. Yota płacząc wywołał deszcz który po chwili doprowadził do upadku drzewa co pozwoliło mu się wydostać. Wkrótce po tym Yota przedstawił się młodym dzieciom z Konohy, wtedy zdecydowali, że nie powiedzą o nim dorosłym ponieważ wtedy stosunki pomiędzy Konohagakure a innymi wioskami były bardzo napięte. Dlatego dali mu schronienie w domku na drzewie i zaczęli przynosić mu jedzenie. Ostatecznie po spotkaniu Kiby, jego psa Akamaru, i Sakura Haruno którą sobie upodobał, Yota zaczął śmiało pojawiać się w wiosce by robić małe dowcipy Sasuke. W tym czasie, Yota poznał Naruto Uzumaki kiedy on gwizdał i zaprzyjaźnił się z nim prosząc go by Naruto nauczył go gwizdać. Jednak, mimo, że spędził miło czas ze swoimi nowymi przyjaciółmi, to zmieniło się kiedy Yota zdecydował schować się razem z Naruto podczas gry w chowanego. Naruto mówi my by ukrył się gdzieś indziej, co Yota zrozumiał za znak niechęci, Yota uciekając zostaje złapany przez ANBU Konohy którzy zabierają go na przesłuchanie. W tym czasie Naruto i reszta opracowują plan uratowania Yoty. Po uratowani Yoty, grupa znalazła się przy rzece i starała się ją przekroczyć, ale Naruto, Shikamaru, i Chōji zostali zmyci przez silny prąd, na szczęście Yota ich uratował, który nie pojawił się po incydencie. Później znajdują go pozornie na skraju śmierci, następnie żegna się z grupą i wymazuje im wspomnienia o sobie. Nie chcąc by znów narazić przyjaciół na niebezpieczeństwo, Yota opuszcza Konohagakure i mieszka w samotności do zakończenia się kontroli jako szpieg przez Orochimaru i jego prawej ręki Kabuto Yakushi. Osobowość Yota był naiwnym, beztroskim, kochającym zabawą chłopcem. On od czasu do czasu śpiewał o pogodzie i zwykle nadawał ludziom pseudonim na podstawie ich najbardziej zauważalnej cesze. On był także bardzo uczuciowy, łatwo się smuci i ostatecznie zalewa się łzami. Wydaje się także, że ma bardzo duży apetyt. Wygląd Yota był małym, chudym chłopcem i stale się rumienił. Miał kolczaste długości do pasa brązowe włosy z krótką grzywką wiszącą mu nad oczami. Posiadał bardzo szeroki podbródek. Miał na sobie matową zieloną szatę z matowym brązowym płaszczem, drewnianymi sandałami, i bandażami na nadgarstkach i jego głowie wraz z purpurową opaską. Później, będąc pod wpływem Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei, uzyskał szare twardówki. Miał dość charakterystyczne oczy, podobne do Kakuzu. Umiejętności Manipulacja Pogodą Chociaż urodził się bardzo słaby, Yota posiadał niezwykłą umiejętność pozwalająca na manipulowanie pogodą. To naturalna moc z jego klanu, ale i tak chłopiec uzyskał uznanie w oczach członków klanu szczególnie dużą kontrolę nad pogodą . Jego zdolności były na tyle duże, że został wybrany jako przedmiot badań i późniejszej broni wojennej przez Orochimaru i Kabuto Yakushi. Niezależnie od warunków pogodowych, mógł generować bardzo silny wiatr, deszcz, błyskawice, i śnieg czy lód, zależnie od potrzeb czy nastroju. Mógł produkować potężne strumienie wodne mogące blokować ataki wroga lub przypiąć ich do podłoża, wodne bąble uderzające rożnych przeciwników, a nawet mógł kierować swym piorunem. Jego moce również wydawały się być bezpośrednio związane z jego obecnym stanem emocjonalnym. Jego deszczu posiadać też właściwości absorpcyjne czakry. Kiedy gwiżdże, Yota może także powodować silne podmuchy wiatru, które mogą być skoncentrowane na silny ostry atak lub miniaturowe tornado. Inne Umiejętności Yota posiada również inne unikalne umiejętności, takie jak zdolność do manipulowania wspomnieniami oraz zdolność do telepatycznego kontaktu i połączenia umysłów, tych których chce podobnie jak Shindenshin no Jutsu. Podczas zanurzenia, Yota wykazał zdolność manipulowania wodą co pozwoliło mu na przemieszczanie się pod wodą.Chłopak wykazał się również wystarczającą zwinnością i szybkością by bez problemu unikać ataku młodego Chōjiego, oraz bardzo dobrą spostrzegawczością gdyż od razu zauważył skradającą się Sakurę. Część II Czwarta Światowa Wojna Shinobi: Konfrontacja Był wśród ożywionych osób kontrolowanych przez Kabuto. Yota został wykorzystany podczas drugiego dnia wojny gdy armia białych Zetsu atakowała sojusz. W tym czasie trzy klonów Białych Zetsu przybrały formę Yoty i wzięły za cel przyjaciół których Yota zdobył w Konohagakure: Pierwszy zaatakował drużynę Asumy przy użyciu potężnej burzy deszczowej, kolejny atakuje oddział medyczny sojuszu przy użyciu śniegu i intensywnej burzy śnieżnej, a trzeci atakuje Kibe i Akamaru przy użyciu piorunów. Wykrywając zmiany pogody, Naruto biegnie do prawdziwego Yoty który atakuje go ostrymi podmuchami wiatru. . Yota za pomocą telepatii mówi swoim przyjaciołom o swoim pochodzeniu i mówi im ostatnie słowa oraz, że nie muszą czuć się winny. W ten, wykorzystuje własną technikę na sobie, oznajmiając, że jest szczęśliwy gdyż ma przyjaciół mimo, że nie żyje. Ciekawostki *Imię Yota (与太) można przetłumaczyć jako „czcza gadanina, nonsens, dobry w niczym kumpel”. *Jest jedynym znanym wskrzeszeniem które odczuwa głód, zmęczenie i ma skończone zasoby czakry. Źródła